


A Painting of My Pretty Doll

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam has a Vagina, Begging, Bottom Adam Raki, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Edging, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hannibal paints a picture of Adam's pussy lmao, Inappropriate Use of Paintbrushes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pussy Spanking, Squirting, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, afab language, clit spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “I bought a variety of fibres to see which set yields the best results.” He pulls a brush from the set and inspects it. The bristles are long, coming to a fine point at the end. “Shall we test how soft they are?” Hannibal looks at his boy with a smile as Adam blinks.“W-we?”“Of course,” Hannibal says, “considering this painting is of you and your best assets… it is important that you also approve of these brushes.” Hannibal inspects the brush in his hand, his fingertips brushing over the bristles.“Why is that— oh!” Adam yelps and bucks his hips as Hannibal brushes the soft bristles over his clit, the softness causing his clit to twitch as he bites his lip. “A-ahh… Hannibal…”Or: Hannibal paints a picture of Adam's messy cunt
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 170





	A Painting of My Pretty Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Joa... she's a terrible influence... 😂😂😂

“H-Hannibal…” Adam hiccups, sweat trickling down his face and clinging to the tips of his hair.

“Keep going, doll.” Hannibal purrs as he watches Adam from the desk. Adam has his hands cuffed together, his thighs spread and swung over the arms of the armchair, with instructions to touch himself. Touch himself until Hannibal tells him to stop— but he’s not allowed to come.

It’s been two hours. Adam has been denied orgasm after orgasm, on the verge of tears as his fingertips flick his clit and fuck his sopping wet hole. He whines and squirms, his hips bucking off the chair as he teases his clit, rubbing in soft circles.

Hannibal sketches, his pencil scratching the paper as Adam preens, trying to keep himself still as he plays with his pussy. “It’ll be difficult to draw you if you keep moving, doll.” Hannibal muses, revelling in the way Adam cries from desperation.

“H-Hannibal… please…” he pleads hoarsely, gazing at Hannibal with wide, wet eyes. “Please it’s too much, need to come… ahh… haa…” his clit throbs under his fingertips, his pussy pulsing as he digs his teeth into his lip to try and stop himself from coming.

“Not yet. Slow down, baby.” Adam whimpers, but obeys, his fingertips slowing down. “Rub your lips, leave your clit to calm down.” Hannibal’s cock is thick in his pants, but he ignores it, in favour of watching Adam finger himself and sketching his gorgeous doll.

Adam lets out a soft breath as his hands dip lower. He gently caresses his plump lips, red and swollen with arousal. Each touch is like lightning under his skin as his thighs tremble and his toes curl. His cunt is throbbing so hard after having been denied so many orgasms.

Hannibal puts down his pencil and stands up. He slides his hand into his trouser pocket and stalks over, hovering over his baby. Phone in hand, he opens his camera.

“Look up, baby.” He instructs. Adam goes bright red as soon as he sees Hannibal’s phone in his hand. “Gorgeous…” the camera clicks as Adam whimpers, his fingers circling his clit as his thighs quiver.

Hannibal focuses his camera on Adam’s cunt, red and wet and glistening and plump, his fingertips covering his pearly clit. The camera snaps again and Adam whimpers at the sound. Hannibal loves to keep these photos for when they’re apart— his lover has the most perfect pussy. It’s fat and sensitive, and naturally, his perfect boy is a squirter.

And Hannibal is going to wring him dry.

Hannibal smiles at his boy. Adam’s eyes are big and pleading, desperate for permission to come. But Hannibal turns away and heads back for his desk, sitting back down in front of his drawing.

“Faster, doll.” Adam whimpers again, but he drags his fingertips between the folds of his pussy, shivering at the sensation. “Good boy… touch your clit.” Adam’s fingertips trickle up his cunt and back to his clit.

“H-Hannibal…” he hiccups, tears lining his waterline as he fingers his clit.

“Beautiful boy…” Hannibal purrs as Adam fingers his clit. “Keep going for me.” Adam can feel his orgasm approaching. He’s getting close again— but he knows he can’t come. Hannibal will punish him otherwise… his cunt won’t stop convulsing, orgasm after orgasm ruined as he’s forced to obey Hannibal and slow down.

His fingers slow again just before he’s about to come, and he cries out as his pussy leaks, a puddle of slick pooling on the mattress. “Hannibal… please… please I need to c-come…” Adam sniffles as tears trickle down his pretty cheeks. Hannibal can’t help but smile at his beautiful boy.

“Stay still for me, darling.” Hannibal instructs cruelly as Adam whimpers. “You may keep touching, but please try to remain still.” Now, Hannibal doesn't need Adam to be sitting there with his thighs spread, touching himself in order to paint an image of that beautiful, plump cunt, for his photographic memory serves him well. But it’s a nice treat, seeing Adam squirming and desperate for Hannibal to let him come. Plus, it never hurts to have a reference for art.

Adam’s fingers slip between plush lips, two digits pushing into his wet warmth as his clit throbs. His hungry cunt swallows the digits with little resistance, wet noises filling the air of the study as he mewls, clamping around his fingers.

“H-Hannibal… Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal…!” Adam’s pussy throbs uncontrollably, on the verge of orgasm but Adam knows better than to come without permission. Abruptly, he pulls his hands away and mewls as his thighs tremble and his hips buck against the air, pussy convulsing with another ruined orgasm.

Seeing his boy so wrecked yet so beautiful…

“Come for me, doll.” Hannibal instructs as he continues drawing. Adam nods, letting out a cry of relief as he shoves three fingers back into his needy cunt. His other hand runs his clit, the best it can when cuffed together. He wails as his fingertips repeatedly dig into his sweet spot, his clit on fire after having been denied so many orgasms.

When Adam feels another orgasm threatening to push him over the edge, his eyes flutter shut, blissful pleasure setting off sparks under his skin and finally, with a cry of relief, Adam comes. His thighs tense and his stomach clenches as he squirts, sobbing through his orgasm as slick splashes the seat of the armchair and wets his thighs.

He's so sensitive, so overwhelmed. Hannibal smiles, pleased. He puts down his pencil and stands up, taking long, slow strides toward his boy. “Beautiful.” He smiles proudly, sweeping a lot of Adam’s hair behind his ear. Adam pants, face and chest flushed, his body shiny with sweat as he mewls. Hannibal kisses his forehead and picks his boy up, lithe, jelly legs curling around Hannibal’s waist.

Hannibal carries him back to the desk, sitting down in his chair. Adam sits in his lap, his thighs spread and lifted over the arms as Hannibal curls one arm around his waist and holds him tightly to his body.

“Hannibal…” Adam hoarsely pants as Hannibal pops open the cap to a bottle of water and holds the bottle to Adam’s lips.

“Catch your breath.” Hannibal says, putting down the bottle and picking up his pencil. The hand around Adam’s waist snakes down between his legs, cupping his mound and causing Adam to gasp.

“A-ahh…” Adam preens.

“Good boy…” Hannibal praises, picking up his pencil again. He gives Adam’s pussy gentle pets as the younger man squirms in his lap, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

Adam relaxes against his lover’s body as Hannibal begins sketching again, capturing the plumpness of Adam’s clit, as well as his plush lips. When Adam sees what he’s drawing, he blushes, letting out a soft squeak.

“You’re so embarrassing…” he sighs quietly, nuzzling into Hannibal’s chest as his large hand gently massages his pussy.

“Am I?” Cooes Hannibal teasingly. “May I be reminded of who is the one sat naked in my lap… cunt fully exposed… letting out the prettiest sounds with each touch? Hmm?” He smiles smugly as Adam flushes bright red.

“You’re still embarrassing… who would even think of drawing… that?” Adam huffs, much to Hannibal’s delight. Hannibal chuckles, nosing at the shell of his ear.

“I only draw things that are beautiful, Adam.” Hannibal muses, kissing Adam’s temple. “Fortunately— or perhaps, unfortunately for you, that includes your cunt.” Adam huffs shyly again as Hannibal puts down his pencil. “What do you think of the final sketch?” He asks, admiring his work of art.

“Hannibal…” Adam pouts, humiliated as Hannibal holds up the sketch of Adam’s cunt for him to see. Hannibal smirks and swiftly slides his middle and ring fingers into Adam’s wet pussy. “Ahh!” Adam yelps, jerking in Hannibal’s lap as his toes curl and he whines.

“I asked you a question, doll.” He cooes, crooning his fingers right into Adam’s sweet spot.

“I-it’s… its, ahh… g-good…” Adam choked on a moan as Hannibal thumbs his clit.

“It’s ready to be painted.” Hannibal says, his fingers withdrawing from Adam’s hole. “I bought new sets of paintbrushes. They arrived earlier today.” Hannibal reaches for a leather case from the top drawer of his desk and opens it to reveal a fresh set of brushes. “There’s a variety of fibres. Kolinsky sable brushes, red sable brushes, ox hair… there’s also pony hair brushes, squirrel hair brushes, and camel hairs— though, despite the name, camel hair brushes are not made of camel hair.”

Adam relaxes against Hannibal’s chest, gazing up at him like he hung the moon and the stars as he rambled about paint brushes. Adam may not be one for painting and art, but god, does he love seeing Hannibal so passionate about something. He smiles sweetly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Carefully, Hannibal unwraps each set of brushes and neatly lays them out. “I bought a variety of fibres to see which set yields the best results.” He pulls a brush from the set and inspects it. The bristles are long, coming to a fine point at the end. “Shall we test how soft they are?” Hannibal looks at his boy with a smile as Adam blinks.

“W-we?”

“Of course,” Hannibal says, “considering this painting is of you and your best assets… it is important that you also approve of these brushes.” Hannibal inspects the brush in his hand, his fingertips brushing over the bristles.

“Why is that— oh!” Adam yelps and bucks his hips as Hannibal brushes the soft bristles over his clit, the softness causing his clit to twitch as he bites his lip. “A-ahh… Hannibal…” the brush dips just between his lips as Adam whimpers.

“Soft enough, darling?” Hannibal asks, dipping his brush into a cup of water before dipping into his water colour palette. “That was squirrel hair.”

“Y-yes…” Adam gasps as Hannibal’s fingertip gently circles his clit.

Hannibal paints the first stroke of colour, starting with Adam’s pink clit. “Hannibal…” Adam bucks his hips in an attempt to rub his cunt against the palm of his hands.

“Adam.” Hannibal raises his hand and gives a quick, sharp slap to Adam’s open cunt.

“Ahnn—!” Adam yelps, his hips jerking as Hannibal rubs his pussy.

“I would prefer to refrain from spanking today, as much as I enjoy admiring the fluster, I would like to keep the pink and red tones on the painting as consistent as possible.” Hannibal chides as he pets Adam’s pussy. “So… can you keep still for me? Hmm?”

“Y-yes…” Adam promises breathlessly, even though he’s still squirming.

“Wonderful.” Hannibal smiles, picking up another brush. “This one is made of pony hairs…” Hannibal says, brushing his fingers over the bristles with his fingertip before bringing the brush back to Adam’s pussy.

“Haa—!” Adam jerks again in Hannibal’s lap, hands clenching into fists as Hannibal flicks the soft brush over his clit. Adam tries to keep his hips still as Hannibal teases his clit. His pussy is leaking again, slick staining Hannibal’s pants as each brush of the bristles coaxes another dribble. Hannibal drags the soft bristles between his swollen lips, smirking at the way Adam tries his best to keep still and quiet.

“Nicer than the squirrel hairs?” Adam shakes his head, panting.

“S-squirrel hairs were s-softer…” he heaves as Hannibal kisses his head and hums, dipping the brush into water, then into his paints. Hannibal paints the next stroke, this time, the trickle of off-white dribbling between Adam’s full lips. The painting is coming to life already.

Hannibal teases Adam’s clit with each new brush, gauging the reactions they pull from his lover until Adam is writhing and squirming in his lap.

“H-Hannibal… please…” Adam’s cunt throbs violently, clenching around nothing as slick dribbles all over Hannibal’s lap. His hips buck with how sensitive he is when the next brush touches his clit and he helps, jerking in Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal is quick to punish him, slapping his cunt with the open face of his palm.

“Adam.” He scolds as Adam whimpers at the sharp sting, his pussy red and swollen and glistening. “Be good.” Hannibal snaps, causing Adam to whimper. His cunt is so desperate, so eager. His clit throbs, burning and stinging and begging to be touched. He knows that as soon as he’s in Hannibal’s lap, his cunt is for Hannibal to touch only— unless Hannibal says otherwise.

“Hannibal…”

“Yes, baby doll?” Adam lets out a shaky breath as Hannibal unwraps another new brush. Adam holds his breath and squeezes his eyes shut, anticipating the soft touch of the brush.

“Ahh—! Nngh…!” Adam’s toes curl as the bristles breeze over his sensitive clit and up and down his wet, glistening folds. He’s so close… and Hannibal knows it. He’s determined to keep Adam on edge, render him ruined and begging and crying for permission to come. And it’s working.

“These are red sable hairs.” This brush has Adam panting and gasping as he rocks his hips, the paintbrush just dipping into his plump pussy.

“Please… please, Hannibal… I need to come…” whimpers Adam, his face red as tears and sweat trickle down his face. He leans back against Hannibal’s body, turning his face to muzzle against the junction of his neck and shoulder. He sucks in a shaky breath, inhaling Hannibal’s natural scent as a shiver courses through his body.

“Do you?” Hannibal asks, pulling the brush away from Adam’s pussy. There’s a string of slick, connecting the fibres to plush lips, but it quickly snaps. He dips the brush into water, and into the yellow paint, mixing it with red to replicate the perfect peach of his cunt. “The red sable hairs.” He says. “We’re they softer than the squirrel hairs?”

“Y-yes… Hannibal… please…” Adam begs again as Hannibal paints. The palm of Hannibal’s hand splays over Adam’s open cunt, the heel of his palm resting against his clit as his fingers massage the sides of his swollen, red lips.

“Just a little longer, doll.” Hannibal says as he continues painting. “Can you be patient for me? While I finish this painting?” Adam whimpers, but nods his head.

“Y-yes…” Hannibal smiles, pleased as he dips into another colour to paint Adam’s plush thighs.

“Good boy.” Hannibal slips two thick fingers into Adam’s soft cunt, pulling a gasp of surprise from him. His pussy flutters around Hannibal’s thick digits, another gush of slick dribbling out of his cunt.

Adam’s body feels heavy as he warm’s Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal hushes him every time he moans, purring lowly as Adam clenches around his digits. He’s leaking all over Hannibal’s fingers, slick dribbling down his thighs and on Hannibal’s lap.

Hannibal continues to paint, switching between brushes to get the perfect shade of pink for Adam’s pussy, adding highlights and shadows, as well as the thick glob of semen and slick that leaks from his hole. Adam’s breaths are heavy yet slow, and every time he glances at the painting, he whimpers, pussy squeezing involuntarily.

“You’re being so good for me, darling.” Praises Hannibal as Adam tries his best to keep still. Hannibal doesn’t crook his fingers. He doesn’t press against Adam’s sweet spot and he doesn’t brush the heel of his hand against his clit. His hand remains deadly still, content to be kept warm by Adam’s pussy.

By the time Hannibal finishes his painting, Adam has fallen asleep. He looks adorable, with curls sticking to his flustered face, his chest rising and falling with every breath, his pussy still clenching around him. Hannibal smiles and kisses his forehead.

Adam has been so good for him so patient. He’s been waiting to come properly for hours— each orgasm has been ruined and unsatisfying and Hannibal knows that if he were awake, he’d be begging to come, properly this time. So Hannibal gives him what he wants.

He carries the boy back to their bedroom and gently settles Adam in the middle of the bed. Adam lets out a soft noise as Hannibal sets him down, but he relaxes as soon as Hannibal spreads his thighs.

His cunt is absolutely ruined. Hannibal can tell how sensitive he is by the way his pussy is throbbing and dripping, gaping around nothing as his clit twitches. God, he's got the most gorgeous cunt. It’s perfectly plump and peachy and soft. When they first met, Adam was insecure about his cunt. Too big, he said, too sensitive. His panties never sit right and the fabric rubs uncomfortably against his aching clit. He would leak even without being turned on, slick wetting his panties and sticking to fat folds.

But somehow, Hannibal still manages to remind him of how beautiful he is. How much he adores his plush peach, his pearly clit, his soaking folds. Hannibal smiles, his thumbs tugging apart sensitive folds, pulling a moan from Adam. He dives in, tongue flicking into his slick hole and over his clit.

Adam gasps and squirms above him, but his whines trail off as he continues to sleep. Hannibal can’t help but smirk as Adam’s thighs tremble, and his hand runs up and down the inside of his leg to calm the sleeping boy. He kisses his clit, nose buried in his freshly shaved pubic area, moaning lowly at the musky, sweet smell of his lover.

He takes his time worshipping his cunt, peppering each side of his lips in sweet kisses and nosing at the crease of his thigh. He’s so wet, even now when he’s fast asleep, he’s dripping all over the sheets. Hannibal laps at his pussy, his lips kissing those plush folds the same way he’d kiss Adam’s mouth, tonguing at the soft folds and sucking his clit.

Adam gasps and moans again, hips jerking off the bed as Hannibal’s lips wrap around his clit and he suckles softly. He fucks Adam with his tongue, his noises getting louder and louder as he squirms against the bed. He’s waking up.

With a smirk, Hannibal hums into his pussy. “Gorgeous boy… you’ve done so well for me today…” he praises, fucking his tongue back in. Adam’s thighs are shaking uncontrollably as he edges closer to orgasm, his moans becoming more and more desperate. Hannibal pulls off to suck each side of Adam’s cunt into his mouth before his tongue laps the slick glistening over his lips.

“You’ve been so patient and obedient for me… following my instructions so well…” Hannibal sighs as he eats him out. The noises are wet and messy, his tongue squelching in and out between tender folds. Adam’s hips buck, his cunt rubbing against Hannibal’s nose and lips, desperate for more.

“H-Hannibal…” croaks Adam, seemingly aroused from his slumber. A hand drops to Hannibal’s hair, tangling in the silk locks as he holds Hannibal’s head in place. “Ah, ah, oh, god… p-please… Hannibal, please…” Hannibal lets out a pleased noise against his pussy as Adam moans and sobs above him.

“Come for me baby,” he cooes, “you deserve it.” It’s the praise that does it for Adam. He squeezes his eyes shut, whining and crying as his hips shake and his hands twist in the silk sheets. He squirts, and finally, his orgasm hits. Full force, like a freight train, right through Adam’s body.

And it’s euphoric. After being denied for so long, Adam wails with how satisfying it feels to finally come properly. He bucks his hips against Hannibal’s mouth, breaths shallow and quick as Hannibal grips his thighs and continues to eat him out through his orgasm, sucking at his folds and kissing his clenching hole.

Adam comes so hard, sobbing and crying as his whole body shakes. Each kiss of Hannibal’s lips to his hole causes him to squirt again, his cunt fluttering as slick gushes between his thighs, all over Hannibal’s face and the sheets.

“Beautiful boy…” praises Hannibal, caressing his thigh as he watches Adam thrash on the bed. “That’s it, so good for me…” Adam’s orgasm finally begins to pitter out, his breaths longer, slower as his trembling legs calm to soft twitches.

“H-Hannibal…” he whines, eyes fluttering shut as his head falls back against the pillows, chest heaving as Hannibal continues to caress his thighs. He sits up and reaches for his phone. He opens the camera and focuses on Adam’s cunt. It’s red and twitching and ruddy and wet, slick staining his pretty lips and his thick clit. He spreads a possessive hand over Adam’s thigh, his thumb gently tugging on his soft lip to expose his gaping hole. Then, the camera clicks. “For next time I decide to paint.”

Adam lets out an embarrassed whimper as Hannibal comes up above Adam to kiss his lips, smiling against his mouth. “You were perfect, baby doll…” he murmurs quietly. “Absolutely perfect,” _kiss_ , “gorgeous,” _kiss_ , “stunning…” _kiss_. Adam’s shaky arms curl around Hannibal’s body.

“‘M tired…” Adam mumbles as Hannibal turns on his side and pulls Adam in, kissing his head.

“Go to sleep.” He says. “I’ll wake you up for a bath later.” Adam nods, tucking his face into Hannibal’s chest. They’re still for a few moments, before Hannibal speaks again. “Was it good for you, darling?” Adam nods timidly. “Would you like to do it again?” Another nod.

“Did you finish it?” Adam asks hoarsely. “The painting.”

“I did.” Confirms Hannibal. “The paint is drying as we speak.” Adam lets out a shaky sigh.

“Promise no one else will see?”

“I’d kill them if they did.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where all I do is talk about pussies


End file.
